1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to print production processes and positioning print integrity image capture devices based on the locations of print identifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
In current print production processes, when printing certain documents containing variable data, such as financial transactions, it is essential that verification be performed on the printed output document. Typically, a print integrity identifier, such as a bar code or glyph, may be printed on each page of a document. An imaging device, such as a camera or scanner, may then capture the identifier on the printed page. The captured image is fed to a decoding algorithm, which analyzes the image and determines which identifier is present on the page. This information may then be used to determine which pages of a document have or have not been printed within a variable data job. Because a print job may be composed of many individual documents, the information may also be used to determine whether all the documents of a print job have been printed. The information may ultimately be used to determine when a particular job has been completed or whether a particular document has been altered from its original form.